Everybody wants to rule the world
by Light of Moon
Summary: La ambición, la sed de poder, son bajas pasiones que siempre han estado presentes en los pensamientos de los seres humanos, controlar el libre albedrío es prioridad y depende de los guerreros de las sombras preservarlo. Una guerra cruel, donde el pasado y el presente, deberán unir fuerzas para evitar que dos aliados que juegan a ser dioses terminen con el mundo que conocemos...


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A UBISOFT Y CAPCOM RESPECTIVAMENTE.** **ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

 _"Welcome to your life,_

 _there's no turning back._

 _Even while we sleep_

 _we will find you..._

 _Acting on your best behavior._

 _Turn your back on mother nature_

 _everybody wants to rule the world..."_

 _—Everybody wants to rule the world, Lorde._

* * *

 **EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD**

* * *

 _PREFACIO._

¿Qué es lo que motiva al ser humano a ser, a hacer? ¿Sabiduría? ¿Riquezas? ¿Amor?

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, cuando el hombre se volvió un ser razonable siempre se ha llenado de cuestionamientos; ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué camino debo seguir? ¿Cuál es mi lugar en este mundo? Encontrar su razón de ser siempre ha sido primordial, pero en ocasiones no es cuestión sencilla. Y algunos se desvían del camino.

El libre albedrío del hombre es lo que le ha permitido ser libre de elegir; si respeta las leyes o las infringe, si obra conforme a derecho o disfruta de las injusticias, si desea ser espectador o el actor principal. Pero, ¿quién le dio al sujeto la capacidad de decisión? Hasta el momento, es desconocido, aunque hay una idea de ello.

El conocimiento, la libertad, la virtud y sobre todo el poder, albergado en una sola unidad; el Fruto del Edén. El secreto del actuar humano contenido en dicho artefacto, el peso de la humanidad que cabe en la palma de la mano, poder absoluto, es el secreto mejor guardado detrás de las grandes mentes de los genios, de los dueños del mundo. El deseo por obtener el fruto disfrazado de guerras, de hambruna, violencia y sangre. Por cientos de años, la lucha entre unos y otros por el anhelado producto del Edén, ha costado la vida de miles que sin dudarlo, apuestan su cabeza por proteger el libre albedrío, aunque algunas veces la virtud perezca y este poder que parece lejano al entendimiento de una persona, caiga en las manos equivocadas. Como ahora.

Abstergo, llamados así ante el mundo para ubicar a la farmacéutica, es el camuflaje con el que se conoce actualmente a la orden Templaria, enemigos naturales de los Asesinos. Durante siglos, los guerreros de las sombras han luchado por repeler el ataque de los antiguos hombres de las cruzadas, dispuestos a pagar al precio que sea necesario la libertad de sus semejantes bajo la premisa de "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido", tatuándolos en su espíritu como credo; el credo Asesino. Pero desafortunadamente, Abstergo no son los únicos que desean ponerle las manos encima a la humanidad.

Lamentablemente, las empresas dedicadas a la salud humana siempre tendrán mayor dominio en la población que cualquier otra industria y es aquí donde otro gigante de los fármacos también ha anhelado por años la supremacía mundial; Umbrella.

La corporación de la sombrilla, a diferencia de Abstergo ha decidido optar por mutaciones genéticas y virus potencializados para lograr sus fines, apegados a la ciencia y alejados de los dogmas. Tanto una como la otra, han fracasado en sus ideales, quedando en simples intentos con sus catastróficas consecuencias.

Después de múltiples batallas perdidas y varios millones también, ambas "empresas" al tener un objetivo en común decidieron unir fuerzas para encontrar todas las piezas del rompecabezas del Edén y una vez completa la manzana, todos, todos sin excepción, serían sometidos a un juicio severo. Y ese juicio, ya estaba muy cerca.

O quizás ese juicio ya había empezado… Ahora…

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola a todos! Me presento, mi nombre es Ana mejor conocida como _Light of Moon 12_ que es mi sobrenombre de escritora. Llegué hace un par de años a Fanfiction por el fandom de Street Fighter pero después de poco tiempo me dediqué de lleno al fandom de Resident Evil. A pesar de solo haber incursionado en esos dos fandoms debo decir que también soy una gran fan de Assassin's Creed aunque jamás me había atrevido a publicar algo en este sitio exclusivo de AC, esta es la primera vez. Como pudieron notarlo, esta historia es un crossover entre ambos fandoms que son mis sagas de videojuegos favoritas Resident Evil y Assassin's Creed. Adelantando un poco de lo que será este fic, debo decir que será Universo Alterno tanto de RE como de AC, todo será apegado al canon pero tendrá ciertas modificaciones para que esta fusión funcione. En el universo AC el pasado se desarrollará en la época de Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, y el presente se basará primordialmente en Resident Evil, aunque aclaro que habrá paridad en cuanto a participación de las sagas. El protagonista será Ezio Auditore y su compañera femenina será de RE. **

**Sé que esta idea híbrida suena un poco descabellada, pero espero puedan darle una oportunidad.**

 **Después de este largo anuncio, espero que este pequeño prefacio haya sido de su agrado o al menos haya despertado su curiosidad. Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida y enriquecedora para mí, así que no duden en expresarse mediante review o mensaje privado i así lo prefieren.**

 **Sin más, me despido y nos leemos después en el capítulo 1.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
